narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Daisuke69/Archivo1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto Latino! Thanks for your edit to the Kakuzu page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Discusión) 20:26, 2010 marzo 18 Editar Hola soy nuevo por aqui me gustaria dar unas sugerencias para que la Wiki de naruto sea mas eficiente y mas usada por los Fans de este gran anime Sugerencias 1: Nada de Fanart... los fanart son imagenes hechas por '''Fans' osea nada que se ah hecho en el anime, manga de naruto por lo tanto no tienen valides si ponemos fanart en la wiki se mira muy Fea y sucia por eso hay evitar estos Fanart. ''2: Nada de imagenes Pintadas..... las imagenes pintadas son imagenes del '''Manga hechas con el Photoshop '''se miran muy mal yo cuando miro una la borro '''imediatamente' ¿porque? la respuesta en cencilla la naruto latino es la unica Wiki que usa ese tipo de imagenes y se miran horribles por eso hay que evitarlas y solo usar imagenes del anime o del manga en blanco y negro'' 3: La imfobox de los personajes: me eh encontrado muchas paginas en la naruto wiki que no tienen la imfobox por X motivo por eso cuando miremos que una pagina no tiene una '''imfobox' imediata mente hay que editarla para que la wiki tenga una mejor imprecion'' 4.Historias inventadas...... las historias invetadas son muy graves ¿porque? la wiki se usa por el fan para imformarce pero cuando alguien se inventa una historia lo CONFUNDE por eso hay que evitar hacer historias inventadas ,un claro ejemplo ''en la pagina de '''Konan hay una historia inventada una historia llamada ZETSU VS KONAN QUE JAMAS AH PASADO EN EL ANIME Y MANGA POR LO TANTO ESTAN CONFUDIENDO A MUCHOS....' eso es todo solo estoy tratando de ayudar espero que nadien se moleste. Uzumaki kushina en ese articulo le inventaron una historia que no ha pasado en el manga o anime lo podrias arreglar verdad mira es verdad no se porque lo borraron. ya desise mi edicion mil disculpas. De nada De nada, para eso estams para mejorar la wikia (Gracias va con c) ;) Leodix 21:37 2 abr 2010 (UTC) respuestas no entendi lo de las discuciones.pero para redirigir un ARTICULO pones #REDIRECT: tobi por ejemplo. James Cullen 13:28 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Articulos Personajes Se me a ocurrido, al ver las paginas de la wikia de Naruto Estadounidense, hacer tablas en las paginas de los personajes como esta para los personajes que no tengan su esquema de clasificacion o para explicar mejor la existente. Por ej: Aca la tabla de Naruto y la Clasificacion. #JúúáánCííttóó190.173.225.109 22:05 23 feb 2012 (UTC) 190.50.75.27 20:26 18 oct 2011 (UTC) NARUTO UZUMAKI SHIPPUDEN NARUTO UZUMAKI Si me puedes ayudar a hacerla estare muy agradecido. Atentamente 22:17 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Seis Caminos del Dolor daisuke copia la informacion y las imagenes de los seis caminos del dolor de el articulo Nagato,yo te lo habia puesto pero vos editaste y me mataste la edicion. queres que lo haga yo?????? si queres que lo haga yo decime y NO EDITES. James Cullen 02:42 21 abr 2010 (UTC) tamaño que te parece el tamaño de la del camino deva queda mejor pero no se. James Cullen 02:52 21 abr 2010 (UTC) respuestas dale cualquier cosa que necesites con los caminos del dolor... el articulo de kisame es Kisame Hoshigaki James Cullen 13:18 21 abr 2010 (UTC) pain daisuke PAIN se escribe PAIN no PEIN. ) ah y para firmar tenes que poner esto: ~ ~ ~ ~ pero todo junto,osea 4 de estos ~ James Cullen 15:37 21 abr 2010 (UTC) maldito copion Daisuke copion me copiaste la seccion de paginas cradas (aunque con otro titulo). sos un copion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jaja todo bien no te preocupes. James Cullen 23:55 21 abr 2010 (UTC) P.D.:ME COPIASTE LA SECCION PERO NO ME ALCANZASTE JUAJUAUAU respuesta no ni idea pero el articulo principal es Kisame Hoshigaki James Cullen 02:02 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Sip también te he visto,soy admon. de bleach wiki y anime wiki, a demás soy burócrata en Bleach respuestas, y pues hace un tiempo que deseaba unirme naruto y bleach son mis series favoritas y tratare de ayudar todo lo que pueda, es más danke es Admon de esta wikia, así que tratare de contactarlo. Antes de olvidarlo, ya he arreglado tú pagina de usuario de bleach wiki que estaba redirigida a "juan andres" asi mismo restaure tú pagina de discusión. *Primero debo saber, si quieres ser Capitán o Un rango inferior. *Para ser Capitán, debes realizar ficha de personaje en el foro,debes tener buena ortográfia, ser muy activo y cumplir una pequeña misión que será asignada por mí, está puede ser completar o redactar un artículo sólo quedan libres las Divisiones 4ª y 7ª en estos momento se encuentran en votacón las capitanias de las divisiones 8ª y 10ª. [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'KONAN ASAKURA']](Discusión)Archivo:1.jpeg 01:45 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Traslado La mento decirlo,pero la actualizacion más reciente es el personaje konan, pues ya se ha revelado cual es su apellido, por eso yo redirigi "konan" a "konan Yutaka",a demás de los akatsukis sólo Konan,Itachi y Kisame tienen apellido, así que lamento decirlo debo deshacer tu edicion,informate más acerca de esto. *No hay problema, jejej pues lo se porque he leído de muchas fuentes,pasate más seguido por wikipedia y otras paginas de naruto en español o puede ser naruto.com, la pagina oficial para E.U. *Si eso fuera así, el nombre de Kisame son seria nada seguro,es más wikipedia es más confiables que esta wikia de naruto no lo crees? *en realidad veo muchas paginas con ese apellido, es más de forma popular siempre se ha dicho "konan", tal vez sea la costumbre. 200px|link=user:Kenpachi025--110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 22:06 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Fuente Bleach Por casualidad usas esta pagina para las fuentes de Bleach "http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/forfans/bleach/fontcreator.html", yo uso la misma pèro de Naruto jeje XD 01:34 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Por curiosidad XD, si le dije a Ivan pero me dijo que asi era mas organizado y bla bla bla, yo no voy a modificar las infobox viejas por que estan mejor asi, creo que fue idea de Konan Asakura 01:55 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Usuario Jiraiya Uchiha ¿Que paso con ese usuario? Estuve viendo que te enojaste mucho con el por sus insultos,ya los borre, no tienes que darle importancia a esos usuarios que solo buscan molestar, por cierto te ayudare a cambiar las infobox de los personajes, aunque siguen sin gustarme T_T 22:32 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Creo que tampoco era para ponerse asi con el jeje, tu dices estar cansado por las infobox yo tengo que hacer las estadisticas en paint por culpa de mi compu =´(, hay que empezar con las infobox ee los articulos de personajes que nadie ve porque esos son los peor redactados y de los que nadie se acuerda para editar, los principales seguramente se los hara otra persona. 20:18 1 may 2010 (UTC) Tu eras el usuario que miraba la Narutopedia no? Podrias copiar los cuadros que dicen Stats de los personajes y pegarlos en los personajes de esta wikia, me facilitaria el trabajo de las Estadisticas ;). Atte 20:52 1 may 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Personajes Hola Daisuke69, quería saber si me pudieras ayudar con el proyecto que estoy llevando a cabo para los personajes, para darle una mejor calidad y estructuración a los artículos. Aquí esta: Proyecto Personajes. Espero que me puedas ayudar, ya que necesito gente destacada que sepa redactar artículos. Gracias de antemano. PD: Gracias por hacerme llegar los hechos de ese usuario. Y no te preocupes yo hablaré con él ;). -- 21:23 1 may 2010 (UTC) Estadisticas Si quieres agrego esas estadisticas para una mejor comprension de la informacion, pero me gusta poner las estadisticas asi, en Naruto durante los examenes chunin aparecen tarjetas con las estadisticas asi. Por cierto para entender mejor las estadisticas le cambie un poco el color, dime si te gusta mas que el otro. Archivo:Anko_Stats.png Actual Archivo:Anko_Stats_Prueba.png Nuevas 18:47 5 may 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan Aca tienes tu Mangekyo. Archivo:Daisuke_Mangekyo.png 20:43 5 may 2010 (UTC) multiuser no se me habia ocurrido no se. ey cambie de tu historia que yo era alumno de madara,yo voy a hacer el blog de mi personaje y ahy tenes todod bien ;) personaje muchas gracias el personaje me parece bueno estoy conforme con el y la verdad no c como realizar las nuevas infobox Akatsuki Me gusta mucho,pero desearia que acortaras un poco el cabello, has visto el corte que lleva sora takenouchi de la saga digimon 1 y 2, me gustaria ese corte,pero si no puedes entonces dejale así,muchas gracias oye y como has creado mi personaje? Podrías darme el link? quisiera ver toda la organizacion. --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:01 7 may 2010 (UTC) gracias por las imah¿genes mañana las agrego Akatsuki Hola daisuku, quisiera me digas donde estan las fotos de akatsuki THXSasuke - Pain 23:11 7 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Hola! yo también te he visto en la Bleach Wiki, tambien eres experimentado y se nota que te gusta esto de la Wikia, verdad? jeje bueno mi respuesta es: SI! me encantaria ser parte de la Nueva Akatsuki, claro me parecio una sorpresa, hace muy poco empece en esta Wiki y llevo 8 articulos editados! pero si te dan mil dolares por una pelusa no seas bobo y acepta (miento jeje XD) bueno, espero respuesta pronto! Mizukujaku 23:08 9 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Grax Gracias a ti! pero hay una duda que tengo (perdona mi ignorancia) como Elegir?? no sera mas bien crear?? no entiendo eso muy bien... Mizukujaku 23:23 9 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Lo siento No te preocupes =3 y me encantaria ser tu compañero :) te adjunto la imagen del que me gustaria ser: *Por cierto ya le avise a James Cullen que quiero ser Akatsuki empesare la pagina de mi personaje ahora *Una pregunta por que tu sobrenombre es "metrosexual" XD *Jeje no te preocupes no lo pense... bueno por un momento si pero cualquier fan de Naruto o Bleach no puede ser gay XD *Soy de Venezuela Hola!! Sip. Le mande un mensaje a James cullen diciendole que pensaba en que esto se podía expander a toda la wiki. En la wiki de mortal kombat tambien lo hacen. Bueno, que tengo que hacer?? Abraham2727 23:53 9 may 2010 (UTC) Se hacen usando lenguaje html, o lenguaje wiki (que es más facil de usar). Por cierto, ¿Que tipo de plantilla quieres haces? Es que vi que aqui arriba hay imagenes del hexagono de las habilidades ninja (el que viene en el databook), y yo pienso hacer una (no vayamos a hacer doble trabajo xD) Abraham2727 01:20 10 may 2010 (UTC) pantila:anillos vos decias por los espacios en blanco????? que te parece sin los espacios? O.o Hola! que tal? mira te queria preguntar si te gustaria (no lo se todavia, no lo he hablado ni con Konan ni con mi capitan) ser el 3° oficial de la 10° división??? (repito no se todavia solo pregunto) y asi no serias un marginado xD Mizukujaku 22:27 10 may 2010 (UTC) pag. de que pagina sacas las imagenes de los aktsukis nuevos??? plantilla:databooks bleach wiki aqui te dejo la plantilla que he hecho para los datdabooks. |- | |} vista normal: |- | |} --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 20:51 12 may 2010 (UTC) Pregunta hola daisuke, cmo tas, espero bien una pregunta porque Leodix no me diseña mi Sharingan si soy destacado THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 22:19 12 may 2010 (UTC) Duda Hola, te digo no estoy aca por mi Sharingan sino porque amo Naruto con mi Alma THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 12:26 13 may 2010 (UTC) Imagen mira el recuadro cai en cuenta en esto cuando estaba viendo naruto shippuden 3 la pelicula opina al parecer incluyeron una deidad japonesathumb|left|200px Re: Nuevo troll Listo Daisuke, ya le advertí sobre sus actos. Gracias por avisarme, si sigue así tomaré cartas sobre el asunto. 02:07 16 may 2010 (UTC) Darkcondar: simple daisuke solo as estyo 1. primero copia el texto original en Narutopedia ( en ingles) 2. luego pegalo en google traductor 3. despues copia la parte español y pegalo en la editacion ç 4. y despues corrigelo y buala bueno ahi te ayude solo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor puedes encontrar una imagen de kiba de la segunda parte anime en fondo blanco bueno chao y suerte Hola!! Hola!! Bloquee a HunteR-man por vandálico y grosero, como tu pediste a Ivan. Hubo un uusario nor egistardo que te lanzo insultos, y tambeinh lo bloquee. Si alguine mas ahce algo asi, avisame.. Abraham2727 04:12 17 may 2010 (UTC) :hola ya borre el articulo de hunter,veo que tenia demasiadas intesiones de daño,menos mal esta wiki ya no es como antes,ahora con usuarios mas responsables y comprometidos.110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 22:47 17 may 2010 (UTC) Daisuke sabes podemos editar mejor los personajes asi solo mira como un ejemplo y si no te gusta avisame *descripcion *personalidad *amigos *enemigos *historia *infancia -pasado *primera parte *segunda parte *habildades *logros *creacion *curiosidades *frases haci deberiamos hacer para que se vea mas elegante y profecional aver si llega mas gente y aser una secion especial de jutsus ; todos los jutsu en una parte bueno es decir artes ninja, elementos etc ok bueno chao a algo mas corre la bos de este metodo ok chao no creo yo creo que es un poco mas facil si le proponemos esta idea a los demas es decir a jama cullen y a otros puede mandarle la idea a los que estan editando en estos momento ok bueno chao ahora a trabajar cuidado mira daisuke el usuario tokiohotel somos dios ha hecho un acto vandalico en el articulo tenten demostrando su apoyo a HUNTER, es mas te acabo de cuidar porque te han puesto una atrosidad.creo que ya te lo imaginas algo como lo que estaba en el articulo borrado de HUNTER.VOY A BLOQUEAR TU PAGINA DE USUARIO POR EL MOMENTO, EL USUARIO ANTERIOR YA HA SIDO BLOQUEADO.espera cuidate pueden venir mas insultos. bloquee tu pagina por seguridad,por si regresaban de nuevo a dañarte. de nada para que estamos aqui, para cuidarnos de los vandalos y hacer buenas ediciones --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 23:33 17 may 2010 (UTC) akatsuki dibujado? el akatsuki de mi blog????? vos me lo diste o el de mi usuario? ese lo saque de Osy (no me acuerdo el numero XD). aclaracion:'''te lo digo por lo que dijiste en el chat. Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpg 02:21 19 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola!! Si! ya me habia fijado! genial no? que se siente? XD la verdad yo no quiero ser capitan, me gusta el puesto en el que estoy ;) Has visto a konan por alla? no la he sentido en Naruto Latino... por si no sabes estamos haciendo un proyecto Reck y yo: Redactar la historia de la nueva Akatsuki, en la pagina deviantART, estoy suscrito :P La introduccion sera la historia de Reck, y para ser sincero, voy por ahy jeje busca en deviantART "Introduccion-Reck Draigon" la persona que lo publico soy yo, asi que podras ver mi perfil ok? salu2 *Mi respuesta: OOO.oooooooo.OOO??? bromeas? sabes lo que es ponerse a escribir la historia de todos los personajes? SABES LO QUE PIENSO?!?!?!?! MAGNIFICO! pero primero necesito terminar con la historia principal de la Nueva Akatsuki, luego hare el resto ;) Haz Click aqui, o no tendras mañana! MAESTRO HOLA MI MAESTRO DAISUKE, ME ENTREGO A TUS EXPERTASS ENSEÑANZAS. 1) AYUDAME CON MI PAGINA:WWW.ES.ELNARUTO.WIKIA.COM 2) AYUDAME CON MI PERSONAJE Por que hola daisuke, soy Darth Sasuke Uchiha, tengo un problema, no me aceptan como existente: me dice: Este usuario no esxiste y ademas me borratron todas mis ediciones PORQUE190.16.215.67 18:42 26 may 2010 (UTC) Porque 2 perdon, mi hermano ya me ayudo SORRY--Darth Sasuke Uchiha 18:48 26 may 2010 (UTC) como? oye no se k es Cemzoo ¿me podrias decir? Lalo Uchih@ 17:07 30 may 2010 (UTC) Plantillas He visto que podiamos crear varias plantillas. He pensado en dos:La platilla administrador, para ver en un usuario que es un administrador, podiamos poner un signo con letras pequeñas como ``Este usuario es administrador´´; y la plantilla falta de informacion, que podiamos poner en articulos que falten algo de información.Cree este articulo que indica a los administradores pero si hay mas administradores o burócratas ponlo [[Usuario:Carlos96 |CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿Que quieres?]] [[User blog:Carlos96|Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] 13:15 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Es facil. Se hace la plantilla dandole a crear articulo y le pones el nombre de : Plantilla:(como se llame la plantilla). Un ejemplo de plantilla es esta y se coloca asi asi. De todas maneras hare yo la plantilla Incompleto y tu lo aplicas a los articulos que esten incompletos.[[Usuario:Carlos96 |CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿Que quieres?]] [[User blog:Carlos96|Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] 20:01 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola oye daisuke podrias mejorar un poco tu ortografia? es necesario mira en esta wiki veo demasiados errores de ortografia y eso es algo en lo que me he centrado mucho, te lo agradezco --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 20:52 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Misión 1 Si, esta muy bueno; me gusta, espero que pronto puedas terminarlo :) ya casi llegas a las 1000 ediciones eh? ;) '''Hajimemashite, Bokua no namae Mizukujaku-desu 'Akatsuki' Hola Daisuke, paso bastante tiempo jeje, gracias pór el Akatsuki, quiero saber si paso algo interesante en la wiki como eso de la "nueva Akatsuki" de James. 03:52 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Manga de naruto en el articulo de manga de esta wiki,esta muy mal hecho,no se explica nada,ni se entiende el articulo lo unico que tiene escrito es esto: Historieta japonesa en la cual se basas toda la serie de Naruto el manga va siempre unos capitulos mas adelantado que el anime. viene en color y en blanco y negro. deberian darle un mejor desarrollo,y poner los 53 tomos del manga de naruto con imagenes,un ejemplo es este: haci deberia ser un poco la explicacion de los tomos: http://img810.imageshack.us/f/volumen.png/ La imagen del tomo seria esta ejemplo http://lh6.ggpht.com/_6pG7Mvt0G28/S5LToy94LmI/AAAAAAAAB1E/Yvdn1JM1xZI/tomo%2045.jpg Mata Flavio 05:28 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Desecha Proque deicisiste mi edicion del articulo Jinchuriki,la categoria personajes no pertenece a ese articuo ya que personajes es solo para los personajes de la serie no para un articulo que habla de personajes. 200px|link=user:James cullen 23:49 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *en principio no tenes que agregar la categoria,encambio tenes que sacarla *y en segundo que tiene que ver que estes editando el articulo si yo hice la edicion a la tarde ¿Que te pasa? Mijo que te esta pasando no tienes el derecho de borrarle las imagenes que uno agrega. Ademas yo solamente estoy colando las imagenes que son importantes, ya que si tu le estas dirigiendo una informacion a un publico tu debes informales bien para que entienda, ya que no todos sabes tanto como nosotros. Pregunta Disculpame de nuevo Daisuke69 no tengo nada en contra de ti pero quieron saber que tenia de mal la imagen que posee en camino humano, yo se que esa pagina tu la creastes pero a la imagen que posusiste es mucho mas oscuro mienstras que la imagen que yo habia agregado era mas vible igual a las de los otros caminos. thumb|left|Tu Imagenthumb|Mi imagen